Voltage regulators are commonly used for providing electrical power with a stable output voltage to a load. A particular type of voltage regulator is a switching regulator that controls an output voltage of the voltage regulator using one or more switches that are switched on and off with a duty cycle proportional to a measured output voltage of the voltage regulator. The switches typically include metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFETs) devices that are controlled by a switching circuit, such as a pulse-width modulation (PWM) circuit, in which the pulse width is controlled to maintain constant output voltage, or a constant on-time (COT) circuit in which pulse width is kept constant while a duration between pulses, the off time, is controlled to maintain constant output voltage.